A Second Chance
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Chuck thinks that his eldest two, Michael and Lucifer, deserve a second chance. And he also concurs when it comes to Raphael and Gabriel. So he sets them up in a house for a week; the youngest two literally turned into children, and Michael and Lucifer must take care of them until Father returns. Will they manage it?
1. Chapter 1

It was finally here, the day they had been waiting and preparing for this entire time. Thunder crashed around the two warring archangels, lightning illuminating the sky, the surrounding area. The wind was actually howling as it was manipulated by the two strongest angels in existence. Michael's sword clashed against Lucifer's sparks flying from the metal at the impact.

Lucifer tried to dodge his next attack, but Michael was very much the seasoned warrior he was made out to be, and while he had taught him most of what he knows, every warrior still has their secrets.

He was too late and the blade sliced through a lower set of wings. Lucifer let out a loud shrill wail as he collapsed to the ground. He still tried to parry the hits as best as he could but the blow had been crippling and Michael knew this too. The elder archangel was relentless in his blows, driving his sword downwards harder and harder. Lucifer's hand was glistening from blood as he reached up to grasp the blade of his older brothers sword, the substance dripping down his arm, his sword was slipping from his grasp, falling to the ground as if in slow motion.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the killing blow, that never came.

Someone cleared their throat loudly, both archangels spinning to look at who ever it was that had interrupted them, and their eyes widened simultaneously. Standing before them, in tacky Bermuda shorts and Hawaiian to match stood a single man, holding the hands of two small children at his sides.

"What in My name is going on here?"

"Father?"

Chuck nodded slowly, the gash on Lucifer's hands closing in a single glance. The blood dried up and flaked off his skin until it was left clean once more. Michael lowered his head slowly, bringing his hand up to his chest in the form of a salute. Chuck raised his head an inch in acknowledgement to his oldest son. Lucifer's eyes wandered over the two children at his Father's sides.

The elder of the two, no older then maybe six, dark toned with the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. It was so familiar but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. He was in a simple t-shirt with a dinosaur munching on a cookie and little tan shorts, sneakers on his little feet. There was something about this kid that he recognized.

The younger one of the two on the other side of Father was looking up at him shyly with achingly familiar whiskey eyes, his thumb of the free hand in his mouth. He was much younger, maybe four, golden brown hair falling like a crown on his head. His own t-shirt had a large lollipop on it, little pants, and tiny sneakers.

They both looked up at him with silent wide eyes.

"Dad...Are those...Are they.."

Chuck looked at the two children at his sides, gently shaking their hands until smiles split their faces. Nodding his head, he turned to look back up at his oldest two children.

"Yes, these are your two youngest brothers, Raphael and Gabriel, I have decided to give them a second chance and in extension give you two a second chance as well."

He ushered the younger two forwards to stand at their elder brothers sides. They looked awkward, frightened even, where they stood now out of the safety of their Father's shadow. Raphael held little Gabriel's free hand in his own, keeping his baby brother near his side protectively.

"You will take care of them for the week, I will be back next Sunday to check up on things, do not let me down"

And he was gone just like that. Michael and Lucifer looked back down at their younger brothers, eyes widening just a fraction at the fright shining in their eyes, left standing there silently watching as Raphael spun around and led Gabriel towards the house their Father had left them with. Lucifer turned towards Michael, and for the first time in a long time did not feel the need to throw an insult at him.

Instead, "We really messed up, didn't we?"

Michael nodded.

* * *

"Gabe, Raph, dinner is ready"

Tiny foot steps came running down the steps. They had been practically inseparable, not that they hadn't been at this age the first time around, but even more so. Upon entering the house, Raphael had led little Gabriel up the stairs and to their room to play with the toys that their older brothers did not know they had.

Lucifer set down Gabriel's plate of dinosaur nuggets and apple sauce in front of his seat while he slid a bowl of macaroni and cheese over to Raphael's spot. Michael set two similar but different sippy cups full of juice down by their meals, stepping back with Lucifer only slightly to watch as Raphael helped Gabriel climb up onto his seat. Lucifer stepped forward to help them, but his outstretched hands were slapped away by the young healer.

"No touch Gabe!"

Lucifer stepped back, shocked at the outburst, behind him he could feel the shock in Michael as well.

They watched as Raphael got Gabe settled in his chair with his nuggets and applesauce before slowly turning around and returning to his own chair to chow down on his macaroni and cheese. They seemed settled in and left the elder two to slowly move forward to take the seats near the two, but were stopped in the form of Raphael, moving to get in front of their baby brother, to keep him away from them.

"No sit by Gabe!"

But there was not much a six year old could do to an adult archangel let alone two, and therefore could do nothing to stop them as they took their seats. Gabriel finished his nuggets before Raphael got in five bites of his macaroni and began to whine about being full and bored. Raphael set his spoon down and made to jump from his seat, but was stopped by Michael before he could even move an inch.

"No Raphael, he can wait until you are finished to go play"

The young healer looked between his baby brother and his eldest brother, before pushing back his seat and jumping down to meet his baby brother. Michael watched as he was blatantly ignored as the healer helped the messenger slide down from his seat. Raphael paused in the doorway, his tiny hand clutching at Gabriel's even tinier one. He looked over his shoulder at his eldest brother.

"Your not my boss"

Michael's eyes narrowed at the comment, he remembered this stage.

* * *

Later that night, thunder shook their small farm house, lightning filling the sky. Raphael turned over in his sleep, peaceful in the nighttime thunderstorm. Michael and Lucifer, in their shared room, both slept just as peacefully. Only one sat awake during this night time storm. Tiny tear filled whiskey eyes looked around the room frantically, jumping every time thunder rolled across the sky.

Crawling out of his bed and scurried across the floor to Raphies bed, reaching up with tiny hands to shake his older brothers arm. The healer groaned in his sleep and lightly smacked away the pestering hands.

"Raphie! Please!"

Tears formed in the youngest's eyes, spilling out down his cheeks.

"I 'cared!"

But the healer was blissfully unaware and and simply smacked the hands away once more. Gabriel found his direct older brother useless and waking him futile, debating on his next option. However, another bolt of lightning and loud crash of thunder made his mind up for him as he turned on his heel, bolting from the room and down the hall. Stuffed platypus clutched in one hand, he reached up slowly with the other to push at the door gently.

More lightning illuminated the room, the figures on the shared king sized bed, both of whom sleeping soundly where they lay.

Gabriel's tiny feet carried him cautiously into the room, carrying him closer and closer to the large bed. He clutched at his beloved stuffed animal tightly, hands shaking in fear. Thinking twice about his plan to seek comfort from his biggest brothers and rather just wait out the storm huddled under his blankets, the young archangel made to turn around and scurry back to his room. But a voice stopped him in his tracks. Soft against the raging storm.

"Gabby?"

Gabriel turned slowly to look at his big brothers. Lucifer's eye widened in concern at the tears cascading down his baby brothers face. He did not wait for Michael to wake up before snapping the light on and sitting all the way up. Michael rubbed at his eyes at the sudden light and sat up groaning.

"Lucifer!"

The Morning Star hushed him while motioning out with his head. Michael glared at his brother but turned to look all the same, his own eyes widening at the sight before them.

"Gabby? What ever is wrong little one?"

"I 'cared"

Lucifer leaned forward, sleep completely forgotten at those words.

"Your scared? We can't have that, come here kiddo!"

Gabriel scurried across the floor as quick as his little legs would carry him. Michael leaned over the side of their bed to pull him up. Gabriel settled down in between the two elder archangels. Michael and Lucifer settled down on either side, the blonde wrapped an arm up under his head while Michael rolled over onto his side. Lightning filled the room causing Gabriel to shriek and hide away into Lucifer's side the best he could.

Lucifer exchanged looks with Michael over the baby archangel's head.

"How about we try and play a game to ignore the scary storm? You like games, don't you Gabe?"

Gabriel's interest was peaked, and he withdrew from Lucifer's side to nod his head. The elder two smiled at him fondly.

"Mike, know any games we could play?"

Michael got his expression of deep thought about himself, smile never leaving his features. All of a sudden he looked down at their baby brother. His hands shooting into the air.

"Gabe! Hands up!"

Gabriel giggled and thrust his hands into the air like his big brother. Out of no where, Michael's hands shot back down and tickled at his arm pits. Gabriel squealed adorably and slammed his arms back down, trapping his biggest brothers fingers there. Michael laughed with the young fledgling archangel, freely and wholly. Lucifer watched them for a moment, smile covering his face too, as Michael's wiggling fingers traveled down to the baby's tummy, sneaking up under the dinosaur night shirt to poke at the pudgy tummy underneath. The smile that adorned his face so gentle and happy it made Lucifer simply sit there and watch it.

It had been forever since he had seen his older brother look so carefree, so happy. Michael's eyes shone with such adoration and love that it made his heart hurt knowing that he had used to get that look too. Gabriel kicked out at his big brother, Michael caught the appendage in a gentle hand.

"How about your cute little footsies? Are your cute little footsies ticklish baby brother?"

Gabriel shook his head, giggling adorably when two fingers gently stroked the bottom of his captured foot.

"I think they are!

Michael waggled his eyes brows (where did you think Gabriel had learned it from) as he pressed his lips gently against the captured footsie. Gabriel screeched with pure mirth when his biggest brother blew a large raspberry into his sensitive sole. Lucifer looked away from the lighthearted sight when he heard their door creak slightly. He smiled as he took in shy little Raphael peeking in the crack. The Morning Star narrowed his eyes playfully. Raphael giggled and ran forward to jump onto their bed. Lucifer caught him in an embrace, pulling him back into his chest, bending low into his little brothers neck.

"I know your ticklish! Aren't you litte Raphie? Is your adorable little neck tickly?"

Raphael squealed much like Gabriel had when his big brother buried his face in his neck and blew a giant raspberry. Pressing little butterfly kisses and tickly nibbles everywhere he could reach. Raphael squirmed in his big brother's grip, shrieking when he laughed into his ticklish skin.

"Raphie, if I don't get to give your cute little neck all my little kissies, then I'm afraid I'm gonna have to settle in for eating your cute little tummy"

Raphael shrieked in giggles.

"Luci no dare!"

Lucifer growled playfully at his young brother. falling back into his pillows and lifting the small fledgling above his head.

"Luci does dare!"

The little healer let out a mirth filled screech as his big brother buried his face in his pudgy tummy, giving him little kissies and nibbles everywhere he could. Raphael cackled as he tried to twist to his side only serving his big brother another spot to nibble on. Twisting back around, Lucifer blew the biggest raspberry into his belly button. After a long torturous moment of happy giggles and squeals they all finally settled down. Gabriel was curled up as happy as a puppy on top of Michael's chest, the eldest angel looked as content as could be, running his fingers through the youths hair gently.

Raphael was sprawled out on top of Lucifer's chest, the Morningstar playing with the youths fingers of his small hand as he held it in the air above them. Tugging on the small appendage to gain his attention, Lucifer lowered his arm around his little sleepy brother.

"Raphie..Why didn't you want us to be near Gabe today?"

Raphael yawned tiredly, "Yous made him cries. He no likes it when you guys fights and sometimes he goes and hides. I just wanted my baby brother to's be happy"

If anything, Michael wrapped the blanket around the baby archangel even more, snuggling him closer in his embrace.

"Mika and Luci promise not to's fights no more? Cause it gets 'cary and we don't wants to have to watches you get hurt again cause we misses you"

Lucifer pressed a gentle kiss to the youths forehead, "And we miss you too"

Raphael sighed contentedly, and much like Gabriel, no longer winning in his battle against the oncoming sleep. He felt one more pair of warm lips press against his forehead before he was gone. Lucifer looked up sharply when a gentle hand scratched at the back of his scalp, being met with Michael's loving adoring gaze.

"I think its time for little brother to get some sleep, both of them"

Lucifer smiled at his big brother as he was pulled closer to him and his blankets draped over them all.

Maybe, a second chance, was all they really needed.

* * *

 **Ending sucks, I know...**


	2. To the Zoo

Michael was the first one to wake up the next morning, stopping himself in time from stretching as he felt the small weight settled and snoring lightly a top his chest. He looked down and smiled at Gabriel's sleeping form, so it had not been a dream then. Gabriel mumbled lightly to which Michael gently hushed him with gentle fingers in his small downy wings. The baby archangel calmed instantly.

Sighing just as softly, he lifted the small angel off his chest and gently laid him back down next to Lucifer. He'd let Little Brothers sleep in a while more, they looked so peaceful that not even he had the heart to wake them up. He watched a moment as Lucifer rolled over more and pulled the youngest archangel closer.

Too cute.

Sliding out of bed, the eldest gently tiptoed across the room and out into the hall, shutting the door silently behind him. Making his way down stairs and to the kitchen he set about finding the ingredients he would need to prepare breakfast. He found the mix and pan and set about making pancakes (chocolate chip for Gabriel of course and blueberry for Raphael).

He was just about to flip them when little feet pattered across the room and someones small arms wrapped around his waist. He smiled gently as he set the pan and spatula down to lift the small boy into his arms, settling him on his hips. Rapheal giggled as he was lifted into his big brothers arms, wrapping a tiny arm around his shoulders to steady himself.

"What are you doing out of bed, Little Healer?"

Raphael giggled, a sound that brought another smile to his eldest brothers face one more, leaning against his big brothers head.

"I's not sleepy no more"

Michael nodded softly, holding the spatula up to the baby healer. Raphael bounced on his hip in excitement as he reached for the utensil.

"Well then, would you care to help me make breakfast?"

The small hand closed around the handle of the spatula. He looked up when his big brothers hand enclosed around his.

"Be careful Little Brother"

Raphael nodded, and under the thoughts of being able to do it himself, giggled as he (Michael) flipped the hot cake around in the pan. Raphael helped him mix Gabe's batter (adding in more chips when Mikey's back was turned, he got tummy tickles as consequence when Michael had caught him). Stealing a few for himself and Mikey. They made plain boring ones for him and Luci, much to Raphael's absolute disgust.

Just as the youth set the juice on the table, their two tardy brothers graced them with their presence. Gabriel shot into the room like a bullet screaming about smelling chocolate. Raphael giggled at his younger brother as he bounced closer.

"Cake, cake, cake!"

Lucifer walked in behind them at a more leisurely pace, smiling brightly at the two fledglings. Michael leaned against the doorway, smiling as Lucifer first swung Gabriel up into the air to plop him in his booster chair before lifting Raphael and depositing him in his chair in the same manner. Both giggling happily at the action.

"Knowing Michael, they probably taste just as good as they look"

Raphael pouted for some unknown reason which caused Lucifer to frown as he knelt down beside him. Michael chuckled at the conundrum before anything got out of hand.

"Of course, but they are better because of Little Raphie's most magnificent help"

Lucifer gained a look of exaggerated understanding and looked back at his little brother. Raphael crossed his arms over his chest in a deep pout.

"I should have known, Little One, can you ever forgive me Oh Magnificent chef?"

Raphael shrugged, giggling as his big brother nuzzled into his cheek and pressed a big kiss on the soft skin.

"I foogive you!"

Lucifer smiled into his baby brothers cheek, pressing another large kiss onto his cheek, Raphael's giggled were contagious as Gabriel quickly giggled at his big brothers predicament.

"Thank you, Little Healer! Oh thank you!"

The Morning Star stood up just in time to accept a plate of the hot cakes from his big brother. They sat and simply enjoyed each others presence as they ate. At least Raphael was allowing them to touch Gabriel now, that was a step forward. Both elder archangel's watched in amusement as Gabriel somehow managed to get more syrup on his face, hands, and hair, then he did in his mouth. Leaning back in their chairs they watched as the two youngsters ate.

"So little one's, what should we do today?"

Both children looked up at the same time.

"Zoo"

"Beach"

"Zoo!"

"Beach!"

They glared at each other from across the table.

"Zoo"

...

"Beach"

The glaring intensified.

"ZOO"

"BEACH!"

They were cut off before any real damage could be done. Lucifer stood up in sync with Michael, scooping the youngest archangel up from his seat as Michael lifted the young healer up and away.

"Alrighty you two, that's enough of that, how about this, we can go go to the zoo for a couple hours and after that head to the beach"

It was not a question but it had the possibility of being taken as one. However, both archangel children nodded in agreement. Before any more arguments could be brought up in the making, Lucifer cradled the baby messenger in his arm and wiggled a finger in his tummy eliciting happy giggles from the toddler.

"I'll go get our sticky monster cleaned up, you guys clean up down here"

Michael rolled his eyes fondly at their retreating forms, looking down at Raphael with shining eyes.

"That, Baby, is your big brother trying to avoid cleaning up"

Raphael giggled at the tone of fond exasperation as his big brother hiked him up on his hip a bit higher and spun around to clean up the mess in the kitchen.

Lucifer placed the little messenger in the tub of warm water, frowning guiltily as he saw the faint outline of a scar above his chest, no doubt where he had stabbed him through with his own sword. Gabriel either knew about it and ignored it or had no ideas to its existence as he happily splashed at the water.

"Gabriel...Gabby..I am so sorry?"

Gabriel looked up at him with bright whiskey eyes, shining in a way that gave the feeling he knew more then they all thought, he'd always had that look about him.

"'s ok Luci! I foogive you long time go!"

Lucifer smiled a watery smile.

Around half an hour later they were all ready to go. Michael was clutching just finishing tying little Gabriel's sneakers when Lucifer walked in with twin backpacks clutched in his hands.

"Alrighty, water bottles, snacks, jackets, sunscreen, and an umbrella for each of you"

Gabriel reached up for his superman backpack and quickly strapped it to his back. Raphael allowed Lucifer to hold the straps of his backpack open for him to place on his shoulders. Michael picked him up under the arms and carried him out to the car and into his car seat. Lucifer was right behind them with Gabriel.

They distracted themselves on the ride with a game of poking.

"Wanna see the elliephants, and penguins, and zebras, and gerr affs, and the bears, OH OH and the platy pusses"

Gabriel was chattering as Michael pulled him out of his car seat and placed him on the ground, quickly reaching back in for Raphael. Lucifer smiled at the youths excitement as he reached out for Raphael's hand. Michael took Gabriel's.

"That's great Gabby!", The eldest knelt down in front of them, "Now I want to set up some rules (he shot Raphael a look of warning when he heard the young angel huff) I don't mind if you two wanna go explore, but I want you to make sure that you can still see us and do not wander off too far, understood?"

Both of the young archangels exchanged looked before nodding in sync with one another and rushing forward to press two identical kisses on their big brothers face.

"Yes, Mikey"

Michael smiled fondly at them as he stood up, ruffling their hair, and reaching out to grasp at Gabriel's tiny hand. Raphael rushed back to Lucifer's side and clutched at his hand too, standing on his foot, giggling every time the blonde angel took a step. The women at the gate cooed at their utter adorableness.

She handed them both a dinosaur ring, to which the squealed happily and thrust upwards to show their elder brothers, the women thought it was the cutest thing in the world.

"They are so cute! Are they yours?"

Michael and Lucifer exchanged looks. Gabriel and Raphael giggled behind their tiny hands. The women blushed as her words caught up with her a moment later.

"Oh I am so sorry! I don't think sometimes! I think its a beautiful thing!"

Lucifer chuckled, surprising his older brother as he reached out to place a calming hand on the women's hand.

"Its fine, really, they are our but not in that way, their our baby brothers"

"Ohh! That's so cute too! They're adorable! Children under ten get in free, but for you two it will be, five dollars each, so ten dollars total! May I interest you in our new Dino exhibit for an extra $7.99?"

Gabriel let out an excited squeak as he tugged at Michael's pant leg. The elder archangel looked down at him at the second tug.

"Can we Mikey! Can we! Dino's Mikey!"

Michael laughed and handed over the extra money, Gabriel squealed in excitement. The women smiled at him in adoration, reaching behind her to pick up two small dinosaur hats. A T-Rex and a triceratops and handed them back with the receipt.

"These are on the house! Enjoy your day!"

They thanked her and passed out the hats to the youngsters.

Michael got a picture of Gabriel, tiny hands on his hips, glaring at one of the brown bears, whom had growled at him when they had first come to the exhibit. The bear was rolling around on his back trying to make the small archangel happy again.

Lucifer got one of all three looking into the penguin exhibit, Michael's face of pure terror when Raphael fell in.

Gabriel and Raphael got one as ice cream dripped down their big brothers hands, both making funny faces at their brain freezes.

Michael got another one of Lucifer getting yelled at by one of the staff members after having gotten Gabriel back after he had somehow gotten into the Moose exhibit.

Raphael snapped one of all three of them as they made a pose of running away from the T-Rex.

(Chuck still has all of them, those are just his favorites)

After a fun couple of hours, Lucifer carrying Raphael piggyback style and Michael with Gabriel sitting on his shoulders, they stopped at McDonald's for lunch. Raphael and Gabriel were giggling around their nuggets at the secret pictures they had gotten when their big brothers weren't looking.

(They were found out later that night, resulting in more tummy tickles and nibbles, Chuck has those ones too and is not above blackmail)

Once they had finished, after wiping Gabriel's face free of his ice cream, they headed back out to their car. Hearing the excited giggles coming from the back seat made both elder archangels smile, knowing that they were the reason's why they were giggling so, it had been so long since they had been this happy and they deserved every minute of it. Never had they thought they would be living domestically as humans would, but the smiles they spied when they looked back to check on the two children made it all worth it.

Every single minute.

* * *

 **Sooo? Any ideas? What should they do next? I have a feeling its going to be a long week!**

 **Prompts are always welcomed and rewarded with a tiny Gabriel with his lollipop dinosaur!**


	3. and to the Beach

They had let Gabriel pick the spot for their blanket after having gotten to the beach. Raphael had crossed his arms in defiance at having been passed over, but a look from Michael had him biting his tongue to with hold his comments. He followed behind a tad slower, something that did not go unnoticed by his older brothers, kicking at the warm sand with his tiny bare feet.

Lucifer set out the blanket they had brought and, even though he had asked first, went about putting sunscreen on Gabriel first anyway. He loved his baby brother, but sometimes he liked it better when it had just been him.

After that his big brother had turned to him, inquiring about him needing help applying the protective cream, but Raphael shook his head and snatched it out of his brother's hands.

"I's not a baby"

Both elder archangels exchanged looks over his head, Gabriel remaining oblivious to the change in attitude like any child his age would. Raphael angrily rubbed the cream on himself before thrusting the bottle back down onto the blanket and looking up at Lucifer.

"Luci, can we go plays in the water?"

Lucifer looked up from where he had been helping Gabriel pat down the sand to build a castle. Raphael was looking up at him with shining green eyes.

"Maybe later kiddo, Gabe wants to build a castle"

Raphael frowned as his big brother turned back to his baby brother, formally dismissing his wants. Deciding that this big brother was a moot point, he turned to his biggest brother.

"Mikey?"

Michael looked up at his younger brother, pausing in what he had been doing. Raphael looked so upset that it made his heart twist.

"Yes, Little One?"

"Will you please play in the water with me?"

Michael smiled sadly at him, clearly seeing that underneath he really wanted to play with Lucifer but the Morning Star was more then content in playing with Gabriel. Even if he didn't see it, he as playing favorites between the two. Reaching over to caress the healers small cheek, Michael looked over his head at the two behind them digging in the sand.

"Hey Gabby? Is it ok if I help you build your castle?"

Raphael's entire frame drooped at the question. Michael almost called quite's to his plan and pulled the boy into a warm cuddle, but he was able to pull out of it. Keeping his gaze above the youths head watching as Gabriel looked up and smiled happily before going back to his castle. Michael stood, leaving Raphael in his place, as he made his way over to them. Raphael huffed in anger and turned around with his back facing them as he fell into a pout.

He missed it as Michael leaned over to whisper in Lucifer's ear. And he missed as his big brother's head shot up to look at him in alarm.

Raphael let out a small shriek as he was lifted up off the ground and into his big brothers arms. Lucifer cradled him in his embrace against his chest as he walked them both down to the waters edge. Raphael huffed as he looked away, there was not much more that he could do other then that as he was a tiny boy in his big (tall) brothers arms. There was no way he could turn around and ignore him.

"I'm sorry Kiddo, can I still play with you?"

The young healer shook his head and looked away again. With his gaze averted, he missed his big brother smile mischievously down at him. He did, however, feel the finger that wiggled in his lower little belly. He twisted his head around, hiding his face in his big brothers bare chest to hide his smile.

"Oh? What's that I spied?"

Raphael shook his head. The finger moved upwards towards his belly button, giggles finally pouring from his mouth as it did. Michael looked up at them with a soft smile when he heard the squeal that escaped his little younger brother. Raphael giggled hard as he grabbed at the wrist of the hand that was poking at his belly.

"Luci! Top it! Luci!"

Lucifer chuckled but stopped his playful attack. Raphael was smiling again and that was all that mattered. Righting his little brother once more, settling him on his hip.

"Still wanna play in the water Little One?"

Raphael nodded, giggling when he was hiked up higher on his big brother's hip and they walked out in the waves. The water was a warm but not too warm, cool to just the right degree. Once they were out deeper Lucifer pulled his younger brother around to his front. Raphael let out a sound of alarm when his feet didn't touch the bottom and latched back onto his big brothers arms. The Morning star frowned lightly at his little brothers fear, wrapping his arms around him securely.

"What's wrong Little Brother?"

Raphael nuzzled into his big brothers chest, not so sure he wanted to play in the water anymore.

"Raphie?"

"I's can't touch the bottoms!"

Lucifer's eyes widened in realization. Raphael didn't know how to swim at this age. He could feel the quivering of his baby brother against his chest and he pressed a gentle kiss into his hair.

"You don't know how to swim, do you kiddo?"

Raphael shook his head and huddled closer, if that was possible. Lucifer hummed over his little brothers head, locking eyes with the person swimming up to them. Kissing his head once more he slowly peeled the young healer off him. Michael had put Gabriel down for a nap on their blankets, a ward of protection surrounding the young slumbering archangel, a ward that would alert them should anything happen to him.

Michael gently took their little brother as he was passed to him, pulling the little healer into his own chest, both of them still facing Lucifer. Leaning down softly, he spoke gently in his little brothers ear.

"Then we will teach you Little Brother"

Raphael gave a squeak of fear as his small hands grasped his big brothers fingers as hard as he could. Michael squeezed his back in reassurance.

"Kick your legs, Little Brother, I promise not to let any harm befall you"

The little healer was frightened to do so, but he trusted his big brothers to no ends, and therefore kicked his legs as instructed. Slowly he felt his big brothers arms unraveling from around him and he cried out in fear, tears actually springing to his eyes at the thoughts that his big brother was actually going to let him drown.

But he didn't sink an inch.

He kicked his legs good and hard for a long minute until Lucifer swam up behind him and wrapped his arms around his small frame. Raphael stopped kicking as he latched onto his big brother, sobs wracking his entire body.

"Raphie? What ever is wrong?"

"M-M-Mikey lets me go Luci!"

Lucifer pressed a small is to his forehead.

"Only because you did it Little One, you swam all by yourself"

Raphael sniffled but looked up at him none the less. Lucifer smiled gently down at him, Eskimo kissing his small nose for a moment to bring back that smile, albeit a watery one.

"I did?"

Lucifer smiled warmly, pecking the youth on the nose. Even Michael smiled at him from behind.

"You sure did Little Brother, wanna try swimming back over to Mikey?"

Raphael looked frightened at the idea of losing his safety net for that short moment, but rose to the challenge anyway. Nodding his head slowly, Lucifer gently turned him back around felt it when his tiny feet began kicking in the water. Raphael struggled but managed a strong doggy paddle across the short distance all by himself and swim himself into his big brothers waiting arms.

Michael smiled, laughing at his little brothers triumph as he pulled him into a warm snuggle.

"Mikey Mikey I did its!'

"You sure did Little Healer, and I am so proud of you"

Raphael yawned adorably against his shoulder.

"I think that's enough swimming for one day, your sleepy Dear One"

Both elder archangels smiled at him adoringly when the baby angel muttered 'no I's not' and nuzzled deeper into his big brothers shoulder. Michael met Lucifer's gaze and they shared a smile as they turned in sync heading back to shore. Lucifer was gentle as he scooped Gabriel up off the blanket, as to not wake him up too much. Gabriel mumbled nonsense into his shoulder as he snuggled closer. With a quick snap of his fingers the blanket and cooler where gone. Michael shook his head fondly and nodded his head towards the car.

They got home a little after sun down, both young angels had woken up on the ride home, but were still pretty mellowed out. Looking back at them from his seat, Lucifer smiled at his little baby brothers. They both looked up at him with wide eyes which only made his smile widen.

"So, its getting dark out, but I don't think you two will want to go straight to bed after such a nap...How about we camp out in the living room and watch a movie?"

"Mikey be dere too?"

Michael looked back at Gabriel and smiled softly, "I wouldn't miss it for the world Baby Brother, however, I do believe I know two fledglings who will be getting baths before we have any sort of movie adventure"

The both giggled at his words.

Unbeknownst to His children, Chuck had stopped by later that night. It was late into the night and their movie had restarted itself, the light from the screen filling the room. He spotted first the adorable sight of Michael and Gabriel sleeping together on the couch. Michael was sprawled out on the couch, Gabriel curled up a top his chest his tiny thumb in his mouth, both his elder brother's arms wrapped loosely around him.

In front of them, curled on the floor, a top a pile of blankets, laid Lucifer. He was curled around the tiny form of Raphael. The little healer nuzzled into his big brothers chest softly, unconsciously, in his sleep. Chuck smiled gently when he noticed Lucifer's arms pull the small boy closer. Bending over slightly to pull the discarded blanket back over their slumbering forms.

Standing back, he looked over his four sons, smiling as his plan fell into place.

* * *

 **Sooo! Who doesn't love angel fluff! And Baby Gabe and Baby Raph are cuties!**


	4. Clothes shopping and someones sick!

The next morning, like the one before, Michael woke up before everyone else and left to make breakfast for his brothers. Gabriel had refused to let go of his big brother and therefore Michael ended up making eggs and toast with a baby archangel clinging to his neck, making an apt impersonation of a leech.

The elder didn't mind, every time his dear baby brother giggled when he would wiggle his arm made it all worth it.

In the living room, smelling the amazing aroma of bacon, Raphael woke up too. He was still being used as a teddy bear by his big brother and every time he tried to wiggle free the arms wrapped around him would tighten just a fraction. He giggle under his small hand as he reached out with the other to poke at his big brother's face.

"Luci...Wake up Luci..."

Lucifer groaned lightly and turned his head a bit to the other side. The child giggled again and poked at his big brothers cheek.

"Raphie"

The baby healer giggled again, "Yes Luci?"

"Stop poking me, or your not going to like the measures I'll have to take"

Raphael giggled again and reached out with his tiny finger one more time. Lucifer knew his little teeny brother would reach out to poke him one more time, his eyes flew open as soon as the tiny finger made impact, growling playfully he pulled his little brother closer burying his face in his neck.

The small angel shrieked with laughter and shoved against his big brothers shoulder as hard as he could.

Michael, hearing the commotion from the other room, came to lean against the door frame watching his two little brothers with a soft smile playing at his lips. Thinking at the last minute, the elder turned to the baby leech on his hip and wiggled his arms once more. He leaned in close to whisper something in the baby messengers ear.

"Go save our brother Little One"

Gabriel giggled adorably as he was set down on his two feet. Michael watched with bright eyes as the youngest archangel ran toddled across the floor and with a battle cry flung himself at his big brothers. Lucifer let out a sound of alarm when the tiny body fell on him, but he quickly recovered from his shock and wrapped an arm around the tiny archangel, another around the small healer, and attacked their tummy's with wiggling fingers.

"Ok Luci, I think they've learned their lessons"

Lucifer looked over at Michael with a smile, nodding in agreement as he stopped his 'punishment' and with the skill only an older sibling could have stood up from his position on the floor clutching both children around the waist and carried them into the dining room. Walking past his only big brother, Lucifer took in the apron around the elder's waist and couldn't help the cheeky comment.

"All you need is for it to say 'Kiss the Chef' and you'll be a real stay at home mommy Mikey"

Michael shook his head in fond exasperation, reaching out to pinch at the Morning Stars hip as he passed. Lucifer jumped away from his older brother, shooting him a look of warning. Raphael and Gabriel giggled as they were jostled around at such movements.

"Watch it Mike, I know your weak points too"

The elder hummed, "And I know the spots that make you shriek like a little fledgling"

They called it a truce but in reality, Michael knew he had won that one.

* * *

"I think we should take them into town and get them some new clothes, they cannot wear the same two pears of pants that they came with nor the same two shirts."

Lucifer nodded in agreement to his statement as he spread jelly on Raphael and Gabriel's toast. He had to agree that his baby brothers could not wear the same clothes day after day.

"I could not agree more"

"And you could use a hair cut"

Lucifer spun his eyes around to stare at him, taking on a mock offended look.

"There is nothing wrong with my hair!"

"Please, it looks like an animal has began using it as its burrow"

"You took a shower last night and for a moment after you got out I feared my dear little brother had been replaced by a sheep dog"

Lucifer blushed and Michael chuckled at it.

"shut up"

"Oh and such language in front of children"

Michael loved teasing his brother, loved the red glow to his cheeks, loved that they could act like brothers again.

* * *

Turns out shopping for clothes was going to be harder then it sounded.

Gabriel as it turned out, could be a perfect angel when he wanted to be. He lifted his tiny arms when he was instructed, turned when he was told, and overall listened rather well.

Raphael on the other hand. Michael wasn't sure what had gotten into him, but it was going to lead him to no where but trouble. The youth all but crossed his arms and refused to do as he was told. They had to switch stores because he had started screaming at the top of his lungs and had gotten them kicked out. He'd thrown a tantrum at the McDonald's, refusing to eat his nuggets and pushed his food as far away from his as he could.

The elder archangel was at his wits end with this one.

"Raphael, I will not tell you again, put that shirt on"

"No"

Michael sighed heavily, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I am going to give you to the count of three, Little One, and if you do not have that shirt on by the time I reach five, you and I will go into that restroom and have small talk about your behavior"

Raphael flung the shirt into his lap. Lucifer looked over at them from where he had been putting little sandals on Gabriel's feet. He sighed as he looked at his younger brothers defiant gaze, and narrowed his eyes slightly at the tinted color to his brothers cheeks.

"One"

The young healer crossed his own arms.

"Two"

Michael wasn't going to do anything, he was bluffing. Raphael turned to the side, intent on ignoring his big brother.

"Three, that is quite enough"

A large hand enclosed around his bicep, gently but firmly, and the young archangel let out a sound of alarm as he was pulled across the room. Michael led the small archangel out of the store front and back towards the bathrooms. Lucifer watched him go, his eye brows meeting in concern. He did not need to be a genius to know what was happening in that restroom.

Michael was livid and he could feel it.

Turning his attention back to Gabriel he cuddled the baby archangel close, standing up to take their things to the check out. He had just walked out of the store when Michael returned with a very well chastised Raphael on his heels. The small healer rubbed at his sore bottom and at his tummy. Lucifer adjusted his hold on the baby messenger, turning towards his older brother.

"Mike, it is not like him to act like this, to a degree yes, but not this bad. I do not believe he feels well"

Michael looked over at him quickly, his eyes wide at the thought of having taken his precious baby brother over his knee when he was not feeling good. He spun quickly around and caught the sight of little Raphie rubbing at his tummy miserably. Immense guilt filled him as he stepped forward and scooped the small child up into his arms.

"Oh, Dear One, What ever is wrong?"

Raphael looked up at him and whined, "Mikey my tummy feels funny!"

Michael cooed down at him, feeling his forehead gently with the back of his hand. He felt horrible that he had not noticed that his own baby brother had been feeling sick and then had punished him for it. He was a bad big brother.

"Mikey can we please go home?"

Michael could only nod, silently, leading them back to the car. Lucifer followed, watching his brother carefully and sadly.

The drive home was silent, if one excluded the occasional whines from the young archangel curled up in Lucifer's lap.

"When we get home, I will take little Raphie up stairs to bed, you go play with Gabby in the living room, if he is sick I don't want the little guy getting it too"

Lucifer nodded at the order, knowing that it was also so that he could make up with Raphael for being so harsh with him. Michael pulled the car into the driveway and reached over for the sickly child.

"Mikey"

"I know Raphie, I know, shhh, its alright"

Lucifer pulled Gabriel onto his hip and grabbed the bags from the backseat. He veered off to the living room like he was told while Michael headed up stairs to their room. He did not want Raphael sleeping in Gabriel's room with him while he was sick as he did not want this illness passing to his baby brother. Raphael whined pitifully and laid his fevered cheek on his big brothers shoulder.

Michael gently pulled his tiny sneakers off and changed him into his race car pajamas, setting him down on the mattress as gently as he could. Sitting on the edge of the bed he gently brushed the youths wildly curly hair back.

"Raphie, I am so sorry that I had been so harsh with you, I should have noticed you were not feeling well."

The small angel looked up at him with large blue eyes and for a moment Michael was scared he would be dismissed.

"Mikey cuddles?"

It seemed as if he had already been forgiven, and Michael could not be more happy to climb under the blankets and cuddle his little brother close. He pulled the baby healer up on his chest, smiling when Raphael nuzzled closer and settled down to sleep.

He kissed the youths forehead lightly.

* * *

 **Soo? Raphael's sick! What's wrong with him? Will Gabriel catch it? Will he get better? Worse?**


	5. From bad to worse

"Mikey! Mikey!"

Small hands pushed and pulled at his arm startling him from his slumber. Raphael looked pale, sickly even.

"Mikey I feel bad!"

He was up like a bullet, scooping the young boy up even as puke spewed from his lips and down his front. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he was covered in his throw up clearly upset at being yucky now and his tummy still felt bad. Michael quickly had him over the toilet in their bathroom in the net moment. He threw up a bit more, his breakfast and lunch flushed down the toilet once he was done.

The tiny child looked down at his soiled night shirt and more tears began falling from his eyes.

"Oh no, no Little One, don't cry now!"

Raphael lifted his arms, clearly wanting his big brothers comfort, but Michael eye balled the puke on his dear baby brothers shirt nervously.

"Lets get you a warm bath first alright?"

The little healer seemed to agree to this and nodded his head tiredly. Michael smiled encouragingly at the small child as he lifted his arms up and the elder gently peeled the soiled clothes off him before lifting the child up and setting him down in the warm water. The warmth from the water did the trick with his tummy it seemed and the baby archangel's whines slowly died down. Michael smiled gently down at the sleepy healer, gently washing away anything that didn't belong or had been regurgitated during their little excursion.

A gentle soft wash cloth was produced and he softly wiped away at his tummy and face, making sure to get rid of all the nasty stuff.

It was a quick bath, the elder archangel quickly reaching for a warm towel to wrap the youth in as he picked the child up out of the tub. Raphael immediately curled into his chest, his head snuggling up onto his shoulder, tiny fingers grasping at his shirt. Humming softly under his breath Michael walked them out of the bathroom and down the hall. The door to Raphael and Gabriel's room was closed most likely by Lucifer after having brought Gabriel up to bed some time ago.

The little boy was still awake in his arms as he quietly opened his bedroom door, silently crossed to the dresser, and grabbed the child a new night shirt to wear. Once they were back in the hall once more Raphael slowly raised his arms to allow his big brother to put his shirt on easier. Once he was clothed once more he laid his head back down on his big brothers shoulder.

"There, now, don't you feel better being all cleaned up and in dry warm clothes?"

Raphael nodded his head sleepily as they slowly walked down the stairs. Raphael hadn't eaten anything all day, Michael wanted to at least try and get some crackers or something in the poor boy. He rummaged silently around the kitchen, finding some chicken roman noodle soup and put some water to boil. No matter how silent he had tried to be, Lucifer had always been a light sleeper.

He sat Raphael down in a chair at the table, walking about the kitchen to prepare the child's soup.

"Hey kiddo, how you feelin?"

Michael turned in time with the voice, Lucifer had come down stairs leaving Gabriel to sleep in his room surrounded by his many stuffed animals. Raphael shook his head pitifully, rubbing at him tummy with his hand.

"Luci my tummy hurts bad!"

"Oh does it?"

He lifted the small child up into his arms, Raphael resting his head against his big brothers shoulder lightly. He frowned at the heat he felt rolling from the child's skin even through his shirt fabric lifting a spare hand to feel his forehead gently.

"Michael he's awful warm"

His eyebrows met in concern as the elder archangel crossed the room, pressing the back of his hand to the youths forehead. He too frowned slightly.

"Your right, I don't know what is wrong with him, if anything he's getting worse and it worries me"

Lucifer nodded in agreement with his brother, rocking the small child back and forth gently. Raphael hummed in contentment as he snuggled closer. The timer went off indicating that his soup was done. Raphael had struggled against eating, his tummy really bothering him, but his tummy was empty and that was not good for him. It took a lot of convincing from the elder two but they finally got in a few bites.

Michael set the rest of the bowl in the fridge for later and gathered the baby healer into his arms once more. Thanked Lucifer as they parted ways in front of their bedrooms and settled back into bed.

His mind kept telling him that it was a mere stomach bug.

But that thought process changed when Raphael woke up an hour later screaming.

* * *

 **I feel like such a bad person for what I'm about to do to Raphael! Please forgive me!**

 **What's wrong with him? Is it serious? Is Gabriel gonna get it despite their trying to keep them separate?**

 **Stay tuned!**


	6. The Diagnosis

Bright blue eyes flew open at the shrill scream shooting up in bed quickly. Raphael was curled in a tight ball clutching at his stomach as if there would be a gaping hole there should he move his hands only an inch.

Michael was quick in making it to his side and trying to roll him over but every inch he moved the little fledgling would scream in pain and curl up tighter.

Their bedroom door flew open with a loud bang.

Lucifer had heard the scream from down the hall as he was using the restroom and had rushed down as soon as he had. His eyes were as wide as his older brothers were as he made it to their side quickly. He had never seen Michael look so completely helpless before.

"What happened!"

"I don't know! He just started screaming!"

Raphael sobbed about his tummy hurting and rolled onto his side only to scream in pain again. Michael and Lucifer exchanged looks over the little archangel and both moved to his side once more. Lucifer gently took him by the shoulders to roll him back over while Michael moved his little hands to press a few fingers into his tummy lightly.

The child shrieked in pain and his big brother frowned.

"It doesn't...feel right. Its stiff where it shouldn't be."

"Brother there is nothing we can do for him at this moment. We are only one step above being a mud-monkey until Dad deems us worthy again."

Michael shook his head at what head at what it was he knew his brother was suggesting.

"Absolutely not!"

"Michael don't be an idiot! There is nothing we can do for him on our own! I detest the thought of leaving his health in the hands of a ground sniffing mud monkey but it might be the only thing we can do for him at this point!"

The elder archangel looked down at his sobbing little brother for a moment before nodding his consent. Lucifer had a point and it was one that he would have to acknowledge. He hated it when his brother was right.

"You go get Gabriel. I will get him ready. We should take him to the hospital I suppose."

His brother was already out the door running down the hall to get their little trickster. Michael cooed down at the hurting toddler lightly picking him up under the knees and behind the shoulders. He lifted him bridal style from the bed and made a steady beeline for the door.

Rushing down the stairs and gathering a blanket from off the back of the couch. Lucifer followed close behind with Gabriel sleeping on his shoulder wrapped in a warm blanket. They both walked out into the freezing snow covered town with their bundles tucked safely and warmly into their chests.

Lucifer unlocked the car quickly and helped Michael lay Raphael in the back before climbing in behind him and resting the small feverish head on his lap. Gabriel whined at the separation from his warmth but settled as he was placed in the front seat and his brother turned the heater on full blast.

The Morning Star leaned forward, "Do you even know how to drive?"

Michael looked at him over his shoulder and smiled mysteriously.

"There is lots of things you don't know about me brother."

There was a snort from the back seat as the other went back to trying to calm their little brother down in the backseat. Michael looked over at Gabriel to make sure he was secured his own seat before turning the key and the rev of the engine kicking to life filled the entire car.

The nearest hospital was nearly thirty miles away and every second it took them to get to the hospital was every second that Lucifer spent trying to get Raphael to at least calm down enough that his sobs rocked his entire body only to add to his painful experience and Michael left dents in the steering wheel.

It took almost twenty five minutes and although it's not that long of a drive it felt like forever for the two who cared the most for the little boy in the back seat sobbing in a pain that they could not take from him.

Lucifer picked up the little boy carefully tucking him into his chest as he bent to climb out of the backseat and run ahead of his older brother and baby brother in order to get Raphael his much needed help.

"Help! Help me! Somethings wrong with my brother! Please help him!"

Nurses rushed him as the man with the screaming child. Some were trying to get the boy away from him and back into a doctor's care while others simply called out for someone to call for a doctor.

An older looking women shoved her way through the crowd of young people and accosted him away from the group and down a side hall that one could only enter with a keycard that the others did not hold.

Lucifer watched the doors close over his dear younger brothers curly hair with wide eyes.

"Wait! Wait! I have another brother! He's right be-"

"I'll have someone meet him sweety. Your brother right here is very sick at the moment and cannot wait much longer for care. Now tell me what some of the symptoms are that he has. Fever? Diarrhea? Stomach pain? Vomiting? What's going on and for how long."

All he could do was shrug at the woman's questions. Raphael had been with Michael since the little episode at the store the other day.

"Umm he's been screaming about his stomach hurting and he's been puking all night...He doesn't want to eat anything and can't keep it down when he does...He's burning up and I don't know how to make him better!"

The nurse next to him nodded in understanding. He did not trust these mud monkeys with a hair on his dearest brother's head but he was at the end of his rope. Even the Devil was smart enough to admit that when it was true. Raphael hiccuped into his shoulder whining about his tummy hurting.

"Your tummy hurts? Oh sweety lets get you all better, do you mind if I take a little look?"

Lucifer rubbed at Raphael's leg when he whined at the stranger and squirmed away hushing his fright away with a soothing hum.

"Sshh let her look little one."

The older women smiled at the little boy noticing his fright.

"It's alright little guy your big brother will stay right here. My names Susie what's yours?"

He licked his lips and whimpered out quietly, "Ra-Rapha."

"Well its nice to meet you Rapha and who is this?"

"Luci.."

"Do you think that it's okay for me to take a look if Luci holds you?"

Raphael nodded as he burrowed back into his brother letting nurse Susie feel his tummy. Lucifer watched in concern as she frowned as she moved her hand a bit lower and to the right.

"Well I can tell you what's wrong and it needs to be fixed now."

"What's wrong? What's going on?"

"He has appendicitis and if it's not taken care of now it could lead to some very dangerous complications."

She turned away from them.

"Orderly get this boy a gown and prep room one!"

Everything happened real fast after that. He was lead to a room for permanent stay for the time being and a gown was brought into their room for him to change his brother into. He set his brother down on the bed at the request of Nurse Susie who promised the most excellent care for his younger brother.

He never felt so useless in his life when they made to take Raphael away for surgery and his baby little brother cried out at being taken from his big brother's side. Tears streamed down his face as he was rolled away reaching out for his big brother as he was turned outside the door and down a side hall.

* * *

Lucifer looked up when the door to their room opened half expecting and hoping with all his might that they were returning with his brother only for Michael to crest the doorway with little Gabriel cuddled in his arms sleeping the night away as if nothing had happened.

He couldn't help but chuckle as he held his hands out for the smaller fledgling.

"Where is he?"

"They took him for surgery over what feels like an eternity ago!"

"Brother it's only been a little over twenty minutes."

"Yeah well bite me!"

Michael smiled at his brother's worrying and patted his head as he moved forward to deposit their fledgling brother into his lap. Gabriel murmured in his sleep and curled around into his big brother not bothered by the movement in the slightest.

"I'm sure he will be fine."

Lucifer mumbled his agreement from where he had curled around Gabriel and the eldest archangel chuckled at them both.

It was clear to see who had taught whom.

Almost an hour passed before Susie was rolling Raphael's bed back into his room and locking it in place. She smiled at the two men and the little boy coddled between them dozing on the couch that this particularly room had.

The dark haired man startled awake at the feeling of a blanket being draped over them. He blinked sitting up to his feet looking over at the Nurse with wide eyes in surprise at being caught sleeping in such a position. He was a warrior therefore he was not used to being seen in such leisurely positions.

"Its alright sweety just bringing your brother back safe and sound. He's such a sweetheart."

Raphael was sleeping on the bed wrapped in a few cozy looking blankets with a small tube of liquid running into his arm. He smiled at the sight of his dearest little thunder child. Susie set a small brown teddy bear on the side table as she bid him a good night.

Michael sat in the chair at his brothers bedside lightly taking his hand and pressing a kiss to the soft skin on the back. Little green eyes fluttered open at the feeling and gazed up sleepily at his big brother. Michael smiled at him softly rubbing a thumb over the back of his hand gently.

"How are you feeling little one?"

"I sleepy Micha."

He smiled again brushing a few stray curls from the boys face.

"Then rest thunder child."

Raphael shook his head slowly and raised his arms weakly in the silent message that he wanted to be held.

"I don't know little one I could cause damage to your stitching."

"Micha please..Want cuddles...don't you love me Micha?"

Rolling his eyes fondly Michael stood slightly to lift the small boy from the bed and to stretch out underneath settling him down on his chest tenderly. Raphael yawned and cuddled closer as their fingers interlocked. Michael smiled down at him pressing a kiss to his temple.

"I will always love you Rapha."

Susie came back an hour later with another man.

He had the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen and a trimmed beard on his chin. Curly hair framed his face like a halo of sorts and there was a faint outline of smile lines on his cheeks.

There was a minuscule resemblance between him and all the boys in the room she lead him to.

He smiled at the sight of Michael and Raphael cuddled together on the boys hospital bed and Susie tut'd under her breath but there was only fondness to be heard backing it up. His gaze turned and warmed at the sight of Lucifer curled around little Gabriel tightly as the fledgling grasped at his shirt tightly.

Reaching over the man set an angel teddy bear on the side table next to a few other trinkets left of by the hospital staff keeping watch over them.

The Appendicitis had been unexpected and he had been worried ready to jump in at a moments notice. They had handled it well though.

And he was proud.

* * *

 **Poor baby! I felt so bad for making him hurt so much! I promise this story is not dead guys! I actually have lots of chapters completed to be updated within the coming days! I'm excited for it! Thanks so much for staying with me!**


End file.
